His Gift
by Nehan Shinzui34
Summary: Spinoff of "Control". Peter Parker is now living with the man who took his innocence away and made his life hell. Forcing himself to live day by day he meets someone who just might save his life. AU where someone else is Spiderman. can be read seperately.
1. Life

His Gift by Nehan Shinzui

A/N: 5/5/10

Alright this is my ninth fanfiction, third yaoi pairing and second Spiderman fic so yeah. I got suspended for three days so instead of doing this fucking Algebra test that I'm not prepared for I figured I should read the Geometry book that was laying on my desk. BUT, then I saw the word "length" and that me start thinking....naughty things. Anyway, this is dedicated to XXXMystery , who said that a sequel to _C_o_ntrol_ would be "the best present ever!" And because he wrote this kickass Spiderman fic on top of the best Cirque Du Freak slash fic ever. My computer was taken away so I'm actually having to write this out on paper first and it's really awkward because I'm in Algebra class right now so I'm like hella paranoid. Plus, I hate it when anyone looks at me while I'm writing. Shudder. But the plotbunnies won't stop harassing me,dammit! OMG, I'm never using the word "length" again! On with the story!

Summary: Spinoff of _Control_. Peter Parker is now living with the man who took his innocence away and made his life hell. Forcing himself to live day by day he meets someone that might just save his life.

Chapter One: Life

Harry was drinking again, which meant it was going to be another _long_ night for Peter. Not that anyone besides Parker could tell; those cruelly glinting eyes were hidden behind the man's jovial laugh and almost careless manner. To all outward appearances, Harry Osborn was a happy man, a kind man, always looking out for the business and making sure his clients were happy, the charisma with which he did so remarkable. He entertained a few of his partners now at an exquisite restaurant in the richer parts of New York(which I know nothing about cuz I don't live there and am not rich). It was a part played well on Harry's part though Peter had fallen too many times for this acct, forgetting for moments his place. He was smart not to fall for it again. As it was, the boy was just glad to be in the prescence of other people,outside of the house and out of the lab, and eating a full meal. Whatever kind of fish Harry had ordered him was nice. he couldn't really describe the taste but it was very temder and flavorful. Peter rather liked the ambiance and setting on this restaurant--it gave him something to distract himself. He wasn't allowed to _look_ at let alone talk to anyone at the table. So he simply pretended he wasn't there.

As the lights in the place began to dim and as the waiters began to set the chairs up in preparation for closing one of Harry's drunken clients took notice of Peter.

"Oho! What's this?" the man--Peter believed his name was something along the lines of Glynnwood Keith--said, eyes lopsided and his voice slurred. "Our top scientist getting a little drunk,huh?" He gave a short bark of laughter and slumped into his seat, slamming the other man, Carl Camden. had already fallen asleep and let out something between a belch and a snore. Harry laughed. Peter gave a slight smile at the tablecloth to be accomodating.

"Peter is state property; he isn't allowed to get drunk." Harry half-joked. Glynnwood had the giggles it seemed.

Letting loose a loud burp, he laughed, "You Osborn's bitch then?" Peter knew it was all downhill from here. Harry's eyes tightened and since the orphan sat right next to him, the man's fingers dug into his thigh and Peter had trouble not wincing. He hoped Glynnwood didn't expect him to answer--that would get him in an even more awkward position. He was saved from making this descision by Harry.

"Well, Pete has to get to bed," he explained monotonously as the got up to leave. " Wouldn't want him to go into the lab tomorrow exhausted!"

"Oh, but we've gotta do this again!"

"Oh,of course!" As the group began walking towards the door Harry and Peter got a little ahead and the taller took this oppurtunity to grab the orphan by his wrist and whisper into his ear.

"Are you _trying_ to embarass me, Parker?" he hissed angrily, his grip painful. Peter shook his head in earnest.

"Harry, I swear, I did everything you told me!"

"Keep your _fucking_ voice down. I swear when we get home---just...go wait outside." Peter obliged, dreading, as Harry turned with a smile to his partners.

Harry pummled him relentlessly, first hitting his head against the headboard then slapping him across the face, hard leaving a dark red imprint on Peter's face.

"I'll teach you to fucking obey me,Parker!" He held the orphan beneath him with one hand and began fumbling with his pants.

"Harry, stop! Please!" Peter protested weakly. Harry captured his lips in reply and began to pull at their clothing.

"Harry, please you"re drunk!"

As he pulled Peter's pants all the way down, the boy panicked and drew his knees up. He accidentely hit Harry in the nose.

There was a short silence as Peter looked in horror at the man above him. Harry's eyes turned black. Black. Peter closed his eyes and mentally tried to prepare himself for the onslaught.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING TRAMP! YOU WANNA HIT ME NOW, BITCH! _WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"_

"Harry...please...you're drunk..." Peter whispered weakly. It was no use--Osborn only got angrier(if that was possible). Fumbling around on the desk next to the bed and picked up the alarm clock. He proceeded to beat him with it, Peter's screams causing the rock in his pants to get even harder and he let out a loud moan. Harry tossed the clock to the side and went on to strip and ravage the orphan. Peter soon gave up. For that, Harry "rewarded" him, making sure to hit his prostate repeatedly causing the boy to unwillingly moan and mewl. Peter always hated that most of all. It wasn't enough for Harry to just rape him--he had to force him to feel pleasure at this. Had to make him spread his legs to allow him entrance, had to make him humiliate himself. Had to prove how little control Peter had over his own body. Harry flipped him over pressing his head into the pillows.

"I don't want to look at you anymore, Pete." Osborn whispered into his ear. He reached his arm over him and grabbed the headboard. His thrusts were forceful as always and lasted long through the night.

When Peter woke up in the morning, he was surprised to find that Harry had not fallen asleep inside of him this time. In fact, he was by himself. Puzzled, the boy got up but then sat immediately back down as pain shot up his spine. He let out a gasp of pain. Five seconds later, the door slammed open.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Harry beamed down at him holding a full plate of food. He pushed Peter back up on the bed and tucked him in then set the plate in his lap."You ate a lot last night so I got up extra early and made you a big breakfast. I'm always really hungry in the morning after a big dinner(1.), and I figured you would be too."

"Thank you, Harry." Peter said softly. He really was grateful.

Harry beamed even harder. "After you're done eating and after you take a nice long shower we can take a break from the lab and go out on the town. We can go to the beach and things. You can do whatever you want."

This meant Peter could look at people without getting in trouble.

"That would be nice." he said with a smile.

Harry gave him a peck on the cheek.

The two stood on the beach looking out at the beach. Peter rushed into the water feeling just like a child; it had been so long since he'd been to the shore. He giggled when the waves hit him and fell backwards into the chilly water and floating letting water pull him. If he could just drift away....

A strong arm lifted him up and his face almost collided with Harry's.

"You're violating beach safety rules,Pete," Harry said with a small laugh. "You'd think you'd have to be telling _me_--not the other way around. C'mon let's go to the boardwalk and get something to eat. Funnel cakes sound good?"

Peter nodded eagerly and then stopped, embarassed at how much like a little kid he sounded.

It was getting later now and as the sun began to set, Peter looked up at the sky and saw a familiar red and gold suit float by.

"Iron Man..." he murmured.

Harry glanced back at him. "Hmm? Oh, yes, Stark's probably patrolling."

"I think it's amazing how just a normal guy came to be a famous...superhero,y'know? It's almost unbelievable. He's so..." Peter was at a loss for words.

"You call being a mega-genious "normal"? Harry queried setting their plates down and stabbing his fork into the sugary funnel cake. He'd ordered his plain with only powdered sugar and filled Peter's up with whipcream, strawberries, and icecream."Well, being one yourself I;m not surprised you think that way."

Peter sat down abruptly, then wincing. " I wish there were mmore people like him."

Harry was to busy devouring his meal to reply. Just then, a liitle girl came running towards their table in tears.

"I can't find my daddy!" she wailed. Harry glared at her.

"Go away. You're ruining my date." he scowled.

The girl screamed louder. Peter attempted to console her.

"Hear you can have some of my cake while we go looking for your daddy." he offered. "Can you hold it while we walk?" Harry kicked him under the small table.

A man came throught the crowd with an extremely worried expression on his face. Seeing the girl, he broke out in a sigh of relief.

"Rosie! I've been looking everywhere for you! I thought I told you to go to the bathroom and come straight out?!"

"Daddy!" the girl wailed. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his neck."I'm sorry."

The man looked at the two of them and thanked them.

"I've been all over the place--thank you for distracting her long enough so that she'd stay in one spot."

Harry stared at him stonily; he was unhappy.

"Well, she sort of came to us." Peter said shyly, lookin g at the ground; he was still not used to looking someone in the eye. "It wasn't a big deal."

"Well, it was to me. David Marshall." he said proffering his hand which Peter shook. "If there's anything you need..."

"Well, there isn't." Harry suddenly spat. We're leaving, Pete." he jerked him up by the arm and half-dragged him across the boardwalk. Peter turned back and gave a soft apologetic smile towards David's dissapointed face. The man's eyes seemed almost longing.

A/N:

happens to me all the time.

5/9/10:

Hope you enjoyed! I'm pretty proud of it and I hope you review! There's more to come but for now my arm and back are killing me!

Review!

Nehan Shinzui


	2. Old Friends

His Gift by Nehan Shinzui

a/n: Sorry about the delay! My computer was confiscated! Again...But whatevs I got it back for a minute. I'm sooo happy with the response I've gotten for this! Reviews and...a bunch of favs and alerts! Thank you so much for the support! You've kept me feeling super special while I've been away. So...I've been determined to get started on this and update for my lurvely fans. This has been simmering in my mind for awhile and SCHOOLS OUT BITCHES! WOOT! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Kisses!

Chapter Two: Old Friends

Peter figured it was better not to worry about the various changes in Harry's moods to used to the violent mood swings to do much about it. As he sat in the rented car next to the man who had control of his life he tried to be grateful for the fairly easy close to the evening he was arriving to. He allowed himself a brief smile as the car parked and the doorvwas held open for him by a crisply uniformed chauffeur who gave him a brisk smile. Clouds had suddenly obscured the once-clear sky and heavy droplets or rain pelted the car and he caught the driver give a short shiver as he held an umbrella over him.

"You use that." Peter said in concern. "You'll get sick again, Roger."

"No, Pete." Harry's voice was met shortly by his appearance from the other side of the car. "You know how fragile you are. We don't need you getting wet." He took the umbrella from Roger and led Peter towards the theater as if he didn't exist. Peter turned mid-drag and gave the driver an apologetic look; Roger simply gave him an understanding smile and nodded at him already getting into the car.

The theater house was bright and warm with a sophisticated air the orphan only vaguely recalled from brief visits after high school. Harry noticed his wonder and smiled. He rubbed his companion's sore and aching body leading him to their private box office seats at the top. Peter sat gingerly on the plush seats as the hall dimmed and Harry held his hands giving him a gentle look. Peter looked at his sweating palms in embarassed.

"I'm sorry, Pete. Next time it won't be so rough, okay?"

Peter nodded.

"You forgive me?"

Peter was silent for a moment. Harry's grip tightened on his wrists.

"You love me right?" Harry whispered, players entering the stage. "So of course you forgive me."

He didn't allow Peter to answer as he turned towards the performance.

Peter was worried, but soon it didn't matter. As soon he saw Mary Jane walk across the stage and begin her part. He couldn't remeber the last time he had seen her...

She looked beautiful as ever. Her flaming red hair was pulled into a short knot at the top of her head, accented by amber-colored teardop earrings. She wore a long cream colored dress that ended in a milk like puddle around her feet. She sang gently, the spotlight following her move.

"She looks...beautiful." he whispered completely mezmerized by her. He missed Harry's glare. Peter didn't notice any notice any other part of the play that wasn't MJ's and you couldn't ask him about it afterwards.

"Oh, it's been forever!" Mary Jane exclaimed warmly when they met up with her after the show. "Did you send these?"

The three of them were standing in her dressing room surrounded by bright lights and up against the wall, flowers, dozens of them in every size and color.

"It was Pete's idea." Harry admitted. "Ten minutes before we got here he _insisted_ he couldn't see you empty-handed. I almost took his head off i got so irritated."

They laughed. "You didn't have to!" MJ said. She tried to hug him, but Peter instinctively flinched back almost running into the wall. He gave the other man a quick glance that wasn't reciprocated. He flushed. If MJ found his actions odd she didn't show it. Harry cut in.

"Since it's so important to Pete to treat you, how about we take you and Flash out to eat?"

This set the redhead absolutely beaming. Her smile faltered however as she remembered something. "Well, Flash couldn't make it tonight. He went to the bar with his friends and won't be back till God-knows-when." A scowl slowly formed on her face. She brushed it off however and went bak to her cheery demeanor. "Whatever, it's way more fun to hang out with my GBFs anyway. Even if one's pathologically shy even after all these years!"

Peter smiled uncertainly at her, wanting desperately to tell her how much he missed her and everything he had been working on and ask her how she had been getting along since graduation. She seemed to be doing fine, twice as confident as she had ever been at school. He couldn't help noticing that he was the exact opposite.

They had dinner at an expensive restaurant in the richer area that was devoted to and MJ shot the breeze over every little thing, from lab accidents to forgotten lines and make up disasters to the stock market. Sitting there among them, playing listlessly with his food, Peter realized just how out of place he was. He shouldn't be sitting here with such confident and clean people. He was a whore among gentlemen. He felt sick. All this time meekly begging Harry to see the girl he so missed and doing whatever it was his lover wanted and he still couldn't talk to her. Harry had made certain he was aware of _that_, viciously outlining what would happen to him and her if he did. He was to play the mute middleman, observing but not interacting. Just like always. He stood up suddenly, everything too overwhelming at once. Without a word to either of them, he made his way to the bathroom.

It was empty. Turning a faucet he let his hands cup under the water and splashed some on his face. All of a sudden he felt like sobbing. How could things have gotten so bad? His body was covered in bruises and it ached just to walk or sit down.

Out of nowhere, he felt something grab his shoulder and he was thrown roughly against a urinal.

"Bitch!" Harry practically shouted. He lowered his voice. "MJ thinks something wrong with you. Do you want there to be a problem, Parker?"

"I'm sorry." Peter muttered. "It's-I-I just felt a little sick that's all. It might be all this seafood..."

"Whatever, you ungrateful little-" Harry rolled his eyes. "You'll be _really_ sick once we get home." He stalked out of the room.

Peter really did cry this time, the tears falling silently down his cheek. He dreaded what was coming. Once they returned to the penthouse, Harry would beat him until he could barely stand. And then he would fuck him until he would be unable to sit up without harming himself.

Just like always.

A/N: Hm. I actually think this was pretty good. I'm proud of it! Don't worry about this filler it'll get more interesting soon. And there's gonna be more David Marshall next chapter and we shalt delve into his little info. Again, I'm glad I got such a good reception. Idk why MJ is with Flash still in this fic but whatev it won't last. Whaddy think of this? I'm thinking of adding more characters cuz I'm doing this story as I go along and I feel like more people should be in it. Also, if you haven't yet I'd recommend reading Control if you don't understand all of it cuz some elements of that story will be used later. But you don't have to. It's just a suggestion. Mwah! Review, review, review! :)

Nehan Shinzui


	3. Thinking

His Gift by Nehan Shinzui

a/n: 8/28/10

Hello, and sorry for the delay I'm a horrible procrastinator with way too many ideas and summer ap homework to do! School starts fucking Wednesday! Can you believe it? And I didn't do shit all summer! sigh. When I turn 18, I'm so going to Yaoi-con. I have 4 stories I have to do plus I had some plot bunnies for some Death Note stories that I can do instead of homework lol. Um yeah..this chapter might be short idk i have to see. Also, there's this really cool person on youtube called Dollfacebarbietm watch him! And it's almost eleven so I better just write. Oh! There's also this awesome DeathNote fic called My Name is Near. Read it! Forgot who it's by though...hmm.

Chapter Three: Thinking

David Marshall was a man in his early twenties with bright red hair and green eyes, about 6'2 former athlete due to parental pressures in high school and an urge to bury his identity with the stereotypical jockness, jock equaling straight of course, which equaled, lots of cheerleading girlfriends, which equaled no suspicion. An artist now and matured to where he was out of the closet but only after his daughter Rosie was born. Feeling fed-up with the lies he decided to come out to his wife. She had filed for divorce the next day and had been granted custody. Rosie had been confused at why mommy and daddy didn't live together anymore but his wife-his _ex-_wife Marla-had painted the picture quite brutally for her. Later he and Rosie and had giggled about it. She was a mature little girl.

Sitting now in his art studio, his mind drifted back to the young man he'd met at the beach. The man who'd found Rosie. He was surprised to find he'd felt an odd attraction to him even though he's only gotten a small meeting with him. As he brushed another line absent-mindedly on the canvas. It was his eyes he supposed...yes, that had to be it. So beautiful and yet so sad...those eyes full of such hidden turmoil and almost-confusion, captivated him. The man-Peter he thought his name was-had looked so small and childlike next to the other man, the angry one who'd glared at him murderously. David chuckled; he couldn't blame him. If he was with someone as beautiful as that-and he was sure the two were together-he'd be jealous too. That voice too..it was so soft almost angelic and the almost feminine plumpness of his lips...David blushed at his thoughts. How stirred up he was getting over a chance encounter. But still...he sure as hell wouldn't mind running into him again. He brushed another blue stroke on the canvas and laughed..without the other man.

He was with Rosie that Friday evening, at the bookstore when he saw him. Well, Rosie saw him first. He had been off to get some coffee when he heard her shriek and saw her rush to a man in khakis and polo.

"Roselia! Come back here!" he shouted at her. He froze when he saw who it was.

"Daddy look! It's the man who found me!" she squealed, but David needed no introduction.

He let out a breathy laugh. "Well, small world." He stepped forward but was surprises to see the man flinch backwards into a bookcase. "Um, you okay?"

Peter shook his head. "Harry said...he said I-I could get some new books today." He stared at his feet nervously. "I-had-t-t-to hurry and get them be-becau-because he's waiting for me outside in-the car." He blushed and tried to walk past them, dropping several heavy books as he did so.

"Who's Harry?" Rosie asked just as her father said,

"Let me pick those up for you.."

Peter let him pick them up and David noticing the subject matter decided to comment.

"Biochemistry and physics, huh? You some type of scientist or something?"

Peter barely glanced at him before hurrying to the register. David sighed growing a little desperate. He didn't know why-if this was anyone else he would've let it go but he was somehow drawn to this man like a..moth to the flame.

"Hey, don't be like that! Look, if you're interested in science there's gonna be a science exhibit at the museum next weekend. I was going to go with my daughter Rosie but it'd be nice to have someone who fully appreciates it there as well." He smiled, hoping. Peter turned to the cashier and payed for the merchandise and made his way to the door. Halfway there though, he turned and nervously walked towards them as though he were scared.

"I-um...I-I think I'd like that. B-but I'd have to see if Harry's okay with it..."

"Oh that's great!" David breathed a sigh of relief and added, "Um, I take it this Harry is..."

"Ihavetagona!" Peter rushed out before practically running out the door.

Rosie had already gone back to her little reading section.

David let a small smile slide across his face. He was a lot shyer than he thought-he sort of liked that.

A/N; I might've written more but it's freaking almost 1:30 in the morning and my dad's gonna make me wake up at 6 plus I have homework to do so...yeah. That's not happening today.

Please fucking review, please I need it after this hard work.

Nehan Shinzui


	4. Permission Gone Awry

His Gift by Nehan Shinzui

A/N: 10/17/10 Ok, look. I know what you're thinking. And _no_ I most certainly haven't died, nor am I thinking of discontinuing this. Oh no, see you have to understand I am one of the world's biggest procrastinators and crappiest organizers. I can't help it that the Internet is so freaking distracting and that I'm obsessed with Baccano! right now! (which, by the way kicks arse, and you should all watch it and obsess over Ladd Russo like I do! He's mine,btw) Anyhow. Well, my computer got taken away again so I decided to have some chapters halfway ready by the time I get my computer back which won't be until I get my grades back up. What a bunch of B.S. It's the beginning of the year and I missed two assignments out of ten in English, not to mention my first Algebra teacher was a big fat, bitter douchey dickhead. Fucking dickhead. Oh, not to mention I'm in a foul mood because I missed out on Hometown Buffet _and_ the movies with _all_ my friends because I had to stay home and watch my freaking younger siblings. Then my tire on my bike got a flat. Then the store didn't have the ice cream I wanted. And then the movie I was watching on my sister's computer with her(it was _Spirited Away_. A classic, for crying out loud!) started messing up. And this all because my brother's stupid football game was on a Saturday instead of a Friday like it was supposed to be and my mom was being a bothersome turd about things and insisted that it'd be too cold in the mountains or wherever the fuck the dumbass thing was for the two youngest ones and my thirteen-year old sis couldn't be by her self alone with them. You think 15 is that much better to watch all of them? Get them some thermals, sweats. and a jacket with a beanie and go on! God!

Chapter Four: Permission gone Awry

Peter didn't darw ask immedietely after the incident at the bookstore. He hadn't even thought of it before David had brought it up and he just _knew _Harry would think it odd if he suggested it out of nowhere. And he certainly didn't want _that._

He was bathing, Harry scrubbing his back as he placed his fingers awkwardly and childlike against the water trying not to wince from the fresh bruises, a week before the event, that Peter finally decided to ask.

"H-harry?" Peter started timidly, delicate fingers wringing themselves in the soothing water.

Harry was sitting at the edge of tub, his sleeves rolled up, eyes gazing distractedly as he rubbed soothing circles around Peter's battered back. His knuckles were a dark,unnatural color. He was quiet for awhile and Peter almost thought he didn't hear him; so intimidated by his silence that he was ready to give up anyway. Finally, the man gave a breathy, "Yes?" Peter almost flinched.

"U-um, w-well there was going to be a...a science fair next week at the...at the museum. R-remember the one we went to in high school? I-I...I was wonder-wondering if you could p-please, please t-take me there?" He rushed these last words out nervously. The smaller's eyes never met the other's his nails biting into his wrists now. He felt Harry give a small smile.

"And to what do I owe this special request? Hm?" His hand went around to cup the boy's chin. Peter winced at the contact it made against the bruise there.

"Oh, I just heard it from...somewhere."

"From who?" Osborn's grip tightened and the boy gave a whimper.

"Oh-oh t-there w-was an ad at the bookstore when I-went and I...just remembered it."

"Don't you dare lie to me, Pete. I want to know who's putting these stupid ideas in you're head that you can just go around wherever you want." Harry's tone became harsh and Peter shuddered violently, slumping against the side of the bathtub.

"I-I swear I'm not Harry! There was an ad in the bookstore!" Which was, of course, true for the most part. There was another silence. Then:

"Get out of the tub, Pete."

The boy instantly paled, but haltingly did as he was told, fearful of the consequences.

"I'm not lying!" he protested once more.

"Shh," Harry reprimanded him gently, wrapping a towel around the boy and clutching his shoulders where the bitemarks were visible all along his shoulder blade to his neck. "When is this thing, then?"

Peter felt a sudden surge of happiness and disbelief at his luck. "It's this time, next week! So-so I can go then?" he added shyly. Harry gave him a strange smile.

"Well, you've been such a good boy lately, Pete. Doing so well at work, helping us do such great things and make so much money. And you were very good tonight; you took it so well and quietly and I know how hard that must've been for you. I'm proud of you!"

Peter blushed. It had been so long since Harry had said anything nice to him, so long since _any_one had said anything nice to him(not including that David man) and he himself had lost faith in anything he did.. He honestly didn't know _how_ to take this kindness from Harry.

"R-really?" he stumbled out, looking at the floor. He gave a slight shiver.

Harry laughed. "Of course, really! Now come to bed; you;re getting cold, and I would hate it if you got sick. Come now." he reiterated, leading Peter by the hand toward the bedroom. Peter followed with a limp.

The week following was one of the most peaceful Peter had known with the man. Seeing how overtaxed he was with everything at the lab, Harry insisted that he take a vacation; he was even woken up to bed and breakfast every morning as he got better. Contrary to expectations, Harry didn't use this oppurtunity to take advantage of him and allowed him his bedrest, reading to him when the boy's eyes got tired, hand feeding him his food and such, bathing him. Although Peter found Harry's sudden change of behavior somewhat startling and confusing, he was too desperate for the positive energy to questions things much, even as Harry's smile got odder and odder each day closer to the fair.

Rosie tugged his hand towards some weird lizard exhibit and David snapped his head towards her, away from the entrance where he had been craning his neck to see the people entering. He was a little disappointed, but didn't let his daughter see.

"Oh Rosie, didn't we just see these?"

_It's not like I_ really_ expected him to come did I?_ he thought._ Not when he acted like _that. He couldn't help the frown that spread across his face though. His fist tightens around the strip of paper.

They'd been running late. Harry had started to show signs of agitation as they pulled up and saw how crowded the parking lot was. Peter grew a little nervous at this point, but Osborn merely gave him a reassuring smileand told him to go on in and wait for him by the exhibit close to the entrance. And so here he was, by the lizards. Truthfully, he was feeling a but anxious, standing on his toes and craning his neck over the crowd. He flinched, as a large crowd rushed by him and found himself apologizing to no one and blushed. How embarassing!

He didn't like being alone. Peter didn't know what to do. And he realized he hadn't actually been alone by himself-without Harry's supervision-since they'd left high school. The idea intimidated him. What was he supposed to do now? Harry had told him to wait; did that mean he didn't want him to move? Should he be still? What if one of the chaperones wanted to talk to him and give him a tour? Sjould he follow them? Not to mention the surroundings were so unfamiliar. Peter was used to the enclosed habitat of either the lab or Harry's penthouse and maybe a few walks in between., but it had been quite awhile since he'd been anywhwere else besides the university. He wished HArry qould come quickly.

"So you came!" Peter twisted his around just in time to see David and Roselia Marshall walking towards him, Rosie with an ice cream cone in her hand. Peter flushed; he'd almost forgotten who'd convinced him to come here in the first place. He adjusted his glasses awkwardly. The excitement and anxiety he'd felt before shrank back into timidness. "Um, hey," he muttered.

"So ya make it out here okay?" David asked(seeming a bit too happy to see him, Peter thought). He pressed a hand into his shoulder, beaming at him and the bespecaled suddenly felt claustrophobic, eyes darting left and right. If Harry saw them like this...!

"Oh, we got here fine." he said, shrugging out of the man's grip. "Harry told me to wait here, while he's parking. I think he may take awhile.

David gave him a curious look, pulling his lip. Then he said, "Hey, Rosie. Daddy can trust you to be a big girl, right?( the girl nods) And you remember the spider place close to here? (she nods again, between licks, pointing at an exhibit a couple aisles away) Then, do you wanna go over there while we talk?" The girl nods happily, still eating and scampers off. David make sure she's in his sights before once again turning and adressing Peter.

"Well, this has been bothering me for quite a bit now, and pardon me if I'm being too forward but," he paused and Peter hoped more than ever that at least this man would leave before Harry arrived. At the same time, David's natural kindness didn't let hi bring himself to openly desert him.

"Well," David started again and Peter was shook out of his thoughts. " I take it this Harry is your partner? Domestically?"

Peter,shocked, turned bright red. Nevertheless, he gave a jerky nod. (Oops! Was that supposed to get out? Harry never said it directly and some of his inner circle must have guessed it already and it's not like Harry seemed ashamed of it but...) The redhead before gave a sigh.

"Well, he's a lucky man. I take it he's the jealous type?" Another jerky nod was given. "I most certainly don't blame him then. Not over someone so good-looking." He winked.

_Oh my God! Is he flirting?_ Peter thought, gritting his teeth. He felt a mad urge to laugh. David must've seen it in his face though and gave a weak smile.

"Bad line? Hey, you've gotta give me something for trying!"

Peter allowed himself a small giggle.

"Hey, now! It wasn't _that_ bad! I've heard _way_ worse, trust me!"

Peter for some reason found this hilariously funny. He snorted with quiet laughter. David was the one who blushed this time.

"Ah, geez, I'm talking too much aren't I?" He scratched his head as he gave a small nod. "Meh, at least Rosie's not close enough to see her old man make an idiot of himself." He actually cranes his neck to make sure and Peter stares determinedly off at one of the lizards. It's a komodo dragon, and its inky black tounge darts out as they make eye contact. _So this is what communication feels like._ he thinks. Before he'd been with Harry, he might've went on to explain where these were found, said something about the science of the thing, but he couldn't bring himself to do that now. the thought made him sad, and he gave a small sigh.

"What's wrong? Boring you already?" Shook from hia thoughts, the boy gave David a quiet grin.

"Oh no, it's nothing." He paused. "Say, if you're-his eyes dart uncomfortably-what about Rosie? Did you adopt or-"

"She's mine, rest assured." David answers before he can finish the sentence." I had her before I sorted myself out. My ex wasn't happy when she found out and don't blame her. It's all my fault for being such an idiot. Rosie handles it well-she thinks it's funny! She's handling the divorce very well for someone who age. that girl keeps me sane." He cranes his neck over the crowd to see her listening patiently as the chaperone explains the arachnids. "Only thing, I just wish my parents would at least try to do the same." his tone takes on a a gruff, singsong, then befuddled tone. _" No son of mine is taking it from another man!' You just have to find the right girl is all!' So wait, you telling me having a kid made you gay?'" _ He rolled his eyes and Peter gave a laugh despite himself.

"So what about you? David nudged and Peter's face fell. "What about you're family?"

"My parents are dead. They died when I was little. I used to live with my aunt and uncle but they disappeared before I graduated high school. Harry's father had just gotten killed, but he took me in because I didn't have any other family. H-Harry's all I have. He's the only one that cared about me."

"Your knight in shining armor..." David intones and Peter is close to tears now. Because the bruises haven't left. Not yet. He's startled the other man now.

"I'm so sorry, Peter." he says soothingly, reaching out an arm to grab his shoulder. And Peter, surprising himself, almost leans into the embrace before recalling himself. David seeing how upset he is, hatily changes the subject to something mundane.

"So what do you do for a living, Peter? I'm just a struggling artist myself, but recently I got the offer of a freaking lifetime!" he says excitedly,then, deciding he's being rude urges the brunette to go on, saving his little surprise for after. Peter winced at David's sudden change of tone.

"Um, well, I went to a university for awhile after high school, but Dr. Conners urged me to start "applying my expertise in more advanced, hands-on work" and helped me graduate early basically. Harry had wanted me to work at his company anyway. I'd told Dr. Conners that I didn't think I was ready-here his eyes drift uncomfortablly-but he insisted. I didn't want to do it really, but Harry wanted me to work somewhere close and I guess it makes sense for me to work there so..." It gets quiet again. Strangely, these silences haven't been_ too_ awkward-they're comfortable evn, as if been two old friends. David laughed.

"Wow! That's the most I've ever heard you talk since I met you! I've done something with my life today, then He gave another, short bark of laughter and Peter blushed, realizing, in fact that David was right. He hadn't even noticed that he wasn't worrying where Harry was anymore. "So what kind of lab does this 'Harry' run anyway. You make him sound important."

"Oh, Harry runs a big weapons' maufacturer-"

"Wait!" David interrupted. "Wait, ypu don't mean _Oscorp?_ You're telling me you're hooked up with-that this Harry is Harry _Os_bourne?"

"Um, yes he is." Parker replied.

"Oh wow." David placed a palm to his forehead. "You're with one of the two biggest manufatures-the other of which is _Stark_ Industries for crying out loud!-and you're at this dinky little show and tell. Wow. This makes my surprise totally irrelevant now."

"What surprise?" came a voice and Peter almost urinated on himself.

"Ah, just the man we were talking about!"

_Oh God._

"Talking about me were you?" Harry said with a warm grin that didn't meet his eyes. "I've seen you before haven't I?"

"Yeah, once. Hey, you weren't at the bookstore were you?''

_! How could you be so stupid, Peter?_

"The bookstore?"

_Oh God David, be quiet. Shut up shut up shut up shut up. Please shut up._

"Pete didn't tell you? I invited him here the other day."

Peter almost did pee himself then when he saw Harry's eyes darken just then, but he continued to smile serenley and Peter realized that he'd know all along that he had lied and had just been waiting for the truth to reveal itself. How stupid he'd been! How could he do that to Harry anyway? Hadn't he just told David that Harry was the only one that cared about him? Hadn't Harry done everything for him? How could he be so stupid and selfish? Harry had told him to wait for him, and he hadn't listened, he'd went off to talk to this man he didn't even now. He nearly burst into tears right there.

Wrapping an arm around Peter's trembling waist, almost soothingly, almost comfortangly, Harry asked, "So before we move on, what's this surprise you have for us?"

David's face fell a little but he perked up again and explained. "Well, by some sheer coincidence I've been hired by your company's competiton. Stark wants me to design his advertising campaigns. I'll be the art director." He nearly buckled under Harry's hard gaze but relaxed a bit when the latter let out a small laugh.

"Well, if you'll excuse me but I don't think it's wise to interact with the competition." Harry said, turning with Peter, planting a kiss on the other's forehead, staring almost mockingly at David.

"Oh, come on! Don't be that way!" the redhead protested weakly as they were lost to the crowd.

As David made his way back to Rosie and placed his hand on her shoulder, as the chaperone was explaining one of an advanced new breed of spider he felt something bite down hard onto his neck yelped as he saw a large and bulbous blue and red spider of the one the woman was showing. The woman screamed as David hastily flicked it away. Rosie looked at him in concern.

As they entered the bedroom, Peter's sense of dread grew as he was told to strip completely naked. Harry cracked his knuckles, rustling through the closet, finding his father's old golf club.

"You know, Pete," he said quietly as he approached him. "I'd really hoped I was wrong."

In his apartment, David tossed and turned fitfully, feverish, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, the bite mark now a dark gray color. He shook violently, bfoam leaking out of his mouth. His vision blurred and he fell unconcious.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************8

Peter lay in a heap on the floor next to Harry's bed. Blood leaked from nose, mouth, ears from between his thighs. He could barely moan in pain past his swollen tounge. His back was like jelly. He wouldn't be able to walk properly for days. He just prayed Harry would forgive him for his mistake this time. In the bed, Harry snored peacefully.

11/3/10

A/N: I did it! And for XXXMystery, honey I swear I will review you're stuff as soon as I can okay? I'm finishing this up under the ruse that I'm doing homework which I actually finished hours ago so I sorta had to rush towards the end. Thanks for all the reviews and stuff. I had a test in APush which I might've actually done decent on. :) It's a shame I don't do good in that class, I actually like History. Drama club is cool. It's full of fellow freaks like myself. You know I find yaoi in the most mundane stuff at my school. Omigosh, immorta Technique is like my favorite rapper! And I found a country singer I like! Ryan Bingham! Hurray! this is the first of my stories I could officially update. Also, i have an idea for this Sesame Steet fanfiction. I know, I know. It's not what you're thinking! I think it might actually be good! Happy belated Halloween! My friend got me one huge hunk of chocalte from Fresh&Easy today. I'm happay as fuck!

Nehan Shinzui


	5. Interlude

His Gift by Nehan Shinzui

12/6/10

a/n: Just a really short snippet, so that maybe you'll forgive me for taking so long for an update. This came to me like, in first period today. Idk why, prolly cuz we haven't really delved into Harry's POV yet, and I feel this was sort of needed to show his side on the whole thing. He's still crazy as fuck though. So here we are:

Chapter Five: Interlude

Harry's eyes opened slightly. It was dark. Barely, he could see Peter's naked and defeated body on the ground next to his bed. For awhile, he watched the boy's now peaceful form rise slowly up and down through his settled breathing.

_I had to do it. He would have left me._

Harry would never let that happen. He couldn't let that happen. Peter was all he had. He _loved_ Peter. During their school days, and even now, Peter had been the only one who could make him truly happy. So he had to do it. He couldn't just have his lover walking around talking to anyone whenever he pleased. Didn't Parker realize how easily these people could lure him to his bed? No, Peter was too innocent to get it immediately. So he had to be punished when he did something wrong. It was the only way he would learn-Harry wasn't doing anything bad! In fact, he was doing it to protect him! Yes, yes, that's all it was, it wasn't like he enjoyed it or anything of course not! Physical punishment, no matter how carried away he got, could always be slightly undermined by sexual pleasure! It's not like what he'd done to Peter was _life-threatening_ or anything. It might've looked awful bad, but looks could be decieving.

_For a fucking genius, Pete should know better by now._

Feeling suddenly restless, Harry thrust the covers off of him, his thoughts racing. He got up quietly, hoping not to wake the figure who had finally found rest on the floor, planning to grab a drink of water to rest his nerves. His thoughts ended up carrying to his living room, where he pressed the cool glass to his face and sighed. Maybe he should turn something on and see-

_"Worthless."_

Harry spun around in shock, sure he was mistaken. He didn't know if it was in his head or if...

_"Worthless as always, Harold." _The voice of Norman Osborn said and Harrry had to force himself not to scream.

"You're dead. " he said quietly, eyes searching for the source of the noise. "I got rid of you a long time ago.

_"You think poison is enough to get rid of me, stupid boy? _Norman's voice snorted._ I should have figured the only way someone like Peter would ever be with you is if he were forced."_

"No one's forcing him!" Harry countered, then clamped a hand over his mouth so as not to wake the subject of their conversation. His eyes still darted around worriedly. "Sometimes, I might get a little carried away, but I know he would never leave me. I'm all he has. -And all he needs..." Harry added quietly to himself.

_Please. Who would ever want you? If the boy had the choice he would've left you by now. _

"Shut up. P-pete loves me. I made sure of it." _Could he be right, though?_ Harry thought to himself. _Maybe, Pete's been thinking about other people. He sure has been eager to talk to that one fucker a lot lately! But, I've done all I can to make sure he wouldn't dare try to go. Am I going too far-?_

His musings were interruppted by the voice of Norman laughing cruelly. Wait, what in the hell was he thinking? His father was dead. He was doing nothing but projecting his insecurities through his father's voice. Of course-he laughed at his own foolishness, dismissing the voice in his head just as the laughing got louder. It suddenly came to a brief stop.

Strolling back towards the kitchen, he went to the wine storage and opened up a large bottle of the liquid and tossed it back straight from the bottle. Savoring the taste, Harry leaned back in his chair and thought. _If I'm too lenient with Pete, he'll-he'll...he might try to leave me. _If he just let him run around meeting different people he might end up getting scooped up by some random rich prick at work. _Like that fucking David Marshall asshole._ The alcohol was fueling his anger and no matter how he tried to pass off his father's voice as a hallucination, the late Osborns\'s words had touched a nerve. Maybe he was too hard on him. Whatever. It didn't matter. Peter was _his. _And it would take more than some ad designer faggot to change that. He'd try-no, he'd make _sure_ that prick would pay for talking to Pete like that. _Look what he made me do to him!_

Halfway finished with the bottle he knocked it over on the table and let it spill. The wine spread across the tablecloth, staining it red and creating a shape that Harry found himself disturbed thinking about. He watched it drip onto the floor for awhile before abruptly standing up and returning to his bed room.

Peter was still lying on the floor, apparently completely undisturbed by Osborn's rantings in the other room. The man slowly ran his eyes up the orphan's body: His eyes were swollen and his lips were caked with blood. He laid curles up so you could see the welts all across his body, flaming red leaving the skin around them pinched and discolored. Drool seeped out of his mouth past his swelled tounge and you could see the finger marks where Harry had choked him.

The sight began to disturb Harry. Standing there, staring at him he began to tremble violently.

"Pete?" He bent down to Peter's level eyeing him. Harry gently shook the orphan. "Peter?"

Peter's eyes opened partially. He looked confused and disoriented and mumbled to himself for a moment before Harry shook him agan.

"It's okay, Pete. I'm going to take care of you now. C'mon, it's alright."

"H-harry?" Peter asked uncertainly in a throaty voice.

"That's it, Pete. It's going to be fine."

Peter's eyes slid out of focus and Harry put his arm around his shoulder and lifted him up leading him towards the bed. Blood trailed down his thigh.

"You know I love you Pete."

Peter just gave a dazed nod.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************A/N:

12/23/10 Yes. I realize the amount of suck this chapter is. I felt obligated to do it though and that's why I'm prolly not gonna post this until I post the next chapter. That's why it's an interlude. I guess. Anyway glad you all like this story and I'm happy so many people have faved and alerted this. Also, I hope some of you can guess the hints I'm making with Pete's condition. :)

Nehan Shinzui


	6. Resolution or the Utmost Fear

His Gift by Nehan Shinzui

a/n: Happy New Year! Woot woot yes! How ya doing? Resolutions anyone? I guess mine is to hurry and finish _Protect Me _and maybe even finish_ Near_ and start on _Dealings in Sacrifice_ again. There are alot of fics I'm tryna start like:_ The Crimson Phoenix(or The Crimson Zanpakuto_ title is pending), _The Bells, Redemption, Comfort, Usurption(_title pending),_ My Own_ and _The Faceless Martyrs_ Death Note/Code Geass future timeline series. Actually, I've been dying to get that started. And I've gotta start working on my real novels as well. :) I am also trying to get into the FictionPress groove again which could result in stories inspired by_ Spartacus: Blood and Sand_ and a crime fiction story inspired by Truman Capote's _In Cold Blood_ tentatively titled_ Perry._ The idea for _Perry _kinda came to me when I started thinking about the Clutter case again. I'm struggling on deciding if I want it to be set during the Prohibiton era or during the crack epidemic...Hey, if I put a summary of the Perry story on here next chapter do you think you guys could give me some suggestions on it? Hm? PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR LUMPS ON TOP? I'll likely put it in place of the author's note. So yeah, if you like any of my story ideas don't hesitate to tell me PLEASE and why not tell me some of YOUR New Year's resolutions?

Chapter Six: Resolution _or _ the Utmost Fear

It always happened like this. Peter sat on the bed with a resigned sigh, thinking. Whenever Harry did something exceptionally bad he would always find some way to make it better. He would shower him with kisses and love, telling him how special he was, how he could do nothing without him, how wonderful and perfect and oh it made him so happy to have someone like Peter all to himself. It made him smile. Right now though, he was trying to unmuddle his mind from the fog of sleep. It was harder than usual-his fingers moved in and out of focus, making his head spin upsetting his stomach. Suddenly, bile began to rise in his throat and he found himself vomiting, splattering across the expensive oak floors.

"Pete?" Harry's voice carried from the other room and the orphan heard footsteps before Harry entered the room A frown creased his features, his eyes taking on a blank expression.

"I-I'm sorry." the boy whimpered. "I'm sorry. I'll clean it. I'm so sorry, Harry." Tears started to fill his eyes. He tried to stop himself-crying wouldn't solve anything. Getting to his feet,stumbling, his vision blurred again and he almost fell.

"No, it's okay Pete. Just lay down/ I'll-I'll clean it up for you." Harry said quietly. "Are you having problems standing?"

"It's just a headache." Peter replied softly.

"Are you sure?"

"I-I th-think so."

"I don't want to have you in the hospital, Pete so get better." Harry said a little roughly as he bent down to clean up the mess. "I'll send one of the maids up in a minute to get you some water." he added as he went to get a towel.

It took Peter a moment to register what he said and nod his assent. Why was it so hard to concentrate? Faintly he wondered if it had to do with Harry hitting him so hard-maybe he'd gotten a blow to the head... The boy shook his head. No Harry wouldn't hurt him that badly..it was awful to even think like that, not to mention incredibly ungrateful. Peter's head started to pound again so he buried his head in the covers, but soon a cool glass was being pressed against his lips and water poured down his throat cooling him. A comforting hand brushed the hair out of his sweaty face and he leaned into it letting out a sigh.

_"I'll make some nice hot tea when I get back, Peter. It'll fix you up in no time."_

"Thank you Aunt May." the boy whispered into those cool fingers and the hand drew back.

"Mr. Peter?" the maid asked looking at him curiously and he flushed. "You wee having fever dreams."

"Yeah. Right."

"Would you like anything else?"

"Not really. Whe-where's H-harry?"

"He left for work sir."

"I see."

There was an awkward silence, before the woman left.

How long had it been since his aunt and uncle had disappeared? When was the last time he'd been able to mourn them? Harry almost never mentioned them except for those first two months they were gone and then he hadn't talked about them and seemed to get furious whenever Peter brought them up. He told him he was ungrateful, after everything he'd done for him and all he could do was bitch about some people who probably wouldn't accept him anyway. He hadn't brought it up again.

He still hoped that they were alive. Maybe..maybe today if Harry wasn't still angry with him he could talk to him about it. Or at least get Harry to let him see someone to talk to about it. His vision blurred which he found odd, since he didn't feel like was crying. Peter buried his face into the blanket again, his cheeks wet.

When he woke up the pillows were stained with blood.

Things seemed a lot different for David after that night. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew something had changed. Everything felt-clearer. When he first woke up he'd felt so refreshed and full of energy, he'd immediately jumped out of bed, leapt over the balustrade downstairs and ran a full circle around the house before he knew what he was doing. Rosie had woken up and sleepily came down the steps rubbing her eyes. David swooped her into his arms. She beamed up at him and he thinks he's never been happier.

"Today we're going to go shopping for Daddy's party."

"You're going to a party?"

He nodded. "For work."

Rosie kissed his nose. "Then you've gotta look nice."

Mary Jane paused as she brushed her hair when she heard Flash give a loud shout at the television. She rolled her eyes. Somehow, this wasn't how she pictured marriage. Flash was hardly ever home and when he was..well, he was a complete asshole. She should've guessed this in high school when he would always bully Peter, but she had been convinced he could change and for awhile it appeared he had. He would bring her flowers, shower her with kisses and he always seemed willing to get her out of the house. And MJ had really needed any escape she could from her father. But now it just seemed like Flash was her father-albeit a more subtle one. She didn't understand how things couldv'e gone so wrong and it pained her that she still loved him too much to leave. It also annoyed her that she had to keep up a happy front for Harry and Peter.

Speaking of Peter...she frowned. Ever since high school, Peter had had to be the one they protected. He was infinitley shy and withdrawn-despite his high intellect or maybe because of it. For a little while in high school he had broken out of his shell...only to retreat further and tighter in to it than ever before. a couple months after that, Harry confessed that he and Pete were seeing each other. The news had shocked MJ but she still loved her friends regardless. Harry had seemed very concerned for Pete and had warned her not to mention too much until the boy was ready. For a little while she had begun to notice how gentle and loving Harry acted towards the orphan and there was a little bit of growth in his communication with others. Mj noticed he acted a little strange now and then, like when she got her hair into a bob(1.) but he seemed to be slowly recovering.

Then his aunt and uncle had disappeared. Everything had pretty much went downhill from there. Harry had told her privately once that Peter suffered a lot of panic attacks and had been suffering from deep depression and had _needed_-according to Harry-to stay in the house and away from people so that he could get better. The redhead had suggested that the boy get some professional help perhaps but Harry had gotten so upset and almost furious that she dropped the case. Having some actual time to think about the two now, she _did_ think it was strange how Peter never seemed to get out a lot. Or even in public as much. But then Osborn was the main representative of the company. What did perplex and kind of disturb her was the fact that Harry never wanted Peter to hang out with anyone else but him. She also began to notice that Peter never came to see her unless his lover was with him and he was usually so detached. It saddened her when she thought about how close they used to be in high school. She missed hanging out with them. She shook her head, brushing a final stroke of her hair back.

"I'm going to call him and I'm hanging out with him today or I'll be damned." the girl proclaimed to herself and stomped out of the house, storming past the oblivious Flash on the way.

The call came an hour or so later after Harry got out of the shower. He answered the phone with a gruff, "Hello?''

"Hey, Harry! It's me! Is Pete there?" Mary Jane asked, all sparkles and sunshine.

Harry's voice sounded a little..hostile.

"Why?"

"Well, I just wanted to talk to him. I was actually thinking maybe he could go shopping with me-"

"You've never wanted to before." Definitely sounded hostile now.

"That's.." MJ felt a bit uncertain now. "That's the point kind of. I guess. I was just thinking that maybe me and him could spend some more one-on-one time together. I mean, I just feel like, we never hang like we used to in high school."

"We hung out a couple weeks ago."

"Yeah, but that..that was just us three all together and..."

"What's wrong with _that?"_

"Nothing I just..." the redhead felt flustered and a little embarassed now. "Well, maybe if I could talk to him for a bit..."

"Hold on." Harry snapped with a scowl on his face and slammed the phone into the countertop with a snarl. Irritated, he drummed his fingers repeatedly on the countertop, almost violently. He couldn't understand _why_ Mary Jane wanted to be all buddy-buddy with his Peter now.

_I hate her. _he thought in a rage._ I fucking _hate_ her. _

_Oh, but I thought Peter _loved_ you. What should you be so worried about, Harold?_

Harry froze, clutching the countertop tightly, so that his knuckles turned white. _Oh, God._

"Shut up," he muttered. He gave a quick glance at the wine cupboard and wondered when he'd last had a drink.

_Don't tell me you're _jealous_ of the girl are you?_

"I said,shut UP!" he snarled slamming his hand into the wall. He heard a sudden noise, like something dropping and looked up quickly at the staircase to see Peter standing there looking at him, frightened.

"I'm sorry, Harry." the boy muttered hastily, backing up the staircase.

"Get down here!" Harry spat.

Pausing for a moment, Peter then scurried down the steps towards him, head bowed.

"Look at me." Peter did. "I'm going to ask you something and don't you dare lie to me."

Peter's eyes seemed to be sliding out of focus, but Osborn barely noticed due to his agitation. "Mary Jane wants to go shopping with you. Do you want to go?"

Whatever Peter was expecting, it was not this. His eyes widened and his mouth hung slightly agape.

"I...I don't...understand."

"Do. You. Want. To. Go. With. Her?"

The brunette's lip trembled. "I don't know."

"Do you want to go or not?" Harry practically screamed at him, snatching him by the arm, impatience sprawled all across his face. He didn't want him to go, but he was going to _prove _to Norman that he wasn't intimidated by MJ. _Wait..._

"I can?" Peter asked weakly. "It would be...okay with you? You wouldn't be mad?"

There was a pause.

"No."

The orphan sort of stumbled and slumped into the man's arms. "Thank you," he mumbled into his chest. "Thank you." Harry closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair.

Picking up the phone, he muttered, "Pick him up in two hours."

"Peter." He was met with silence and noticed that the boy had immediately fallen asleep. Odd. Giving him a little shake he called him again. "Peter."

Peter's eyes opened behind his glasses, and a look of confusion covered his face at being here.

Pressing a thumb to the boy's lips, he muttered,"If I let you go with her, you're going to have to do a little something for me first."

Peter looked confused, like he'd forgotten how he'd gotten there. "With...her?"

Harry was concerned for a moment-he'd been acting strange ever since...

Never mind. He wanted to get this over as quickly as possible before he lost his nerve..or worse his thoughts brought him over to his father again. He pushed him down to his knees. Peter looked up at him with his eyes magnified innocently behind his glasses and a faint blush tinged his cheeks.

He was never more beautiful. Deft fingers released his member and soon, it was engulfed in the delicious heat that was the boy's small and useful mouth. Osborn dug a hand into his hair as his head moved back and forth.

"Ohmigosh, look at that dress, oh Pete we totally need to go in there!" Mary Jane exclaimed excitedly. Grabbing the brunette's hand tightly she practically pranced into this boutique displaying a bright red dress. Peter let himself be drug in, with a faint dazed smile on his face, but immediately flinched.

_Oh no. What if Harry thinks I'm cheating on him? I..think I still like MJ...but we're just friends like Harry said._

The redhead pranced around the expensive store and instantly got one of the shopworkers to recommend her some clothes. They were happy to comply.

As MJ jabbered on and on, the orphan was plagued with thoughts that weren't the a bit comfortable to say the least. He wrung his hands together and tried to fous on the latest get uo MJ was in-a dark green summer dress and gold-strapped sandals. She looked pretty and Peter told her so without looking at her. She gave him an odd look.

"Pete, are you feeling okay?"

"Huh? Y-yes, I don't believe I'm suffering from any particular ailments."

"Peter." she said almost sternly with a tired sigh. "If you're sick or tired we can just sit down for a minute." She paused and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We _do_ have all day after all." She gave a slight smile.

The orphan's mind went into a frenzy._ OmyGod. She's touching me, touching me. I didn't make herdon't be angryatmeHarryIdidn'tmakeherohgodIdidn'tandIdon'tdon'tliker_

"Harry..harry." he muttered under his breath, closing his eyes."I don't...I don't."

_You're nothing but a filthy fucking whore Peter, that's all you'll ever be. Whoring yourself to that random cocksucker at the zoo and now your looking at _her?_ It's never enough for you is it? Harry will kill you when he finds out what you've done now._

"Peter?"

_How could you be so ungrateful? He gave you everything. Who's going to love you? Who's going to take care of you?_

"Oh my God, Peter what's the matter?"

Sweat was beading on his forehead and he was visibly trembling quickly called an attendent, while she hastily got out of her dress. People began to gather.

"Harry...Harry." Peter kneeled on the floor, his breathing now shallow."I'm not bad, I'm not bad."

Mary Jane finally came back and took his arm in hers and began to lead him out.

Everyone stared at them.

"Harry." the boy whispered.

"Yes, Pete."

"I want Harry. I want Harry." he whimpered with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, Peter. I know." she replied.

As they made their way back to the penthouse, Peter seemed to be calming down a bit away from prying eyes and the redhead ventured into conversation.

"Well, I know what dresses I'm getting now. I think I'll get the green one since you like it."

"MJ, I've been very bad."

Mary Jane almost crashed into the car in front of her. Her friend was acting very strange and she hadn't been alone with him enough to notice until now. Suddenly, she felt like a horrible friend.

"What...makes you think like that?"

He didn't answer.

When they got back to Harry's Parker immediately began rushing up the steps to his suite, stumbling several times in his haste. His hand-eye coordination seemed a little off. Hi uncertain companion followed warily behind him. When he reached the door he began to hammer on the door and she had to remind him he had the card key. By then Harry had already opened the door.

His irritated expression soon gave way into surprise however, when Peter fell instantly against him, covering him in tear-streaked kisses in urgence, clutching against him, his glasses growing foggy, while Mary Jane and Harry stood dumbfounded.

Harry invited her in for tea. Maybe they could finish things up here? The Osborn seemed a lot more relaxed now and if she didn't know any better...smug? Peter didn't seem capable of detaching himself from Harry's side and that slightly depressed the redhead. She thought they'd been enjoying themselves...

"Sugar?" Harry asked pleasantly.

"Hm? Oh...oh yeah sure."

He dropped two cubes into her cup and then leaned back into the couch, Peter curling right back into him, burying his face in his chest like a frightened child. Harry stroked his hair absently.

"God, he's so attached to you." MJ couldn't help blurting out.

Harry gave a slight smirk. "I like to keep him that way."

"Yeah, but you should've seen him at the store. First he seemed fine, and then it was like he couldn't function without you."

There was something odd about Harry's eyes now. "Oh, really now?"

"Yeah, he was having a panic attack and...look can we talk about this later?"

She really didn't like the eagerness she saw in the man's eyes now.

As they sat there eating dinner, Harry breached the silence.

"Did you have fun, with Mary Jane today, Peter?"

Peter nodded, looking at his plate.

"Speak up, Peter."

"It was okay."

"Oh really? Then tell me what you did to make me angry today."

"I-"

"Don't you even dare lie to me, Peter." He was getting out of his chair now, approaching him.

"Well, she touched me Harry. But I didn't want her too, I swear I didn't, it just happened."

Harry brushed the hair out of the boy's face, looking into his eyes. "Really? You didn't?"

"No, I swear I didn't, I'd never try to make you angry."

Harry smiled now. "And who do you love the most, Peter?"

There was a pause.

"You Harry, of course I do." Peter told him meekly. The man bent down and hugged him, making him jump slightly.

"I am glad. You are a good boy, Pete."

With Harry holding him like that, the orphan felt for the first time in as many years, as though he were loved and that he _was_ a good boy. He returned the gesture.

"H-harry?"

"Hm?"

"Well...I've been thinking about Aunt May and..."

_"What?"_ Harry's gaze was cold now, and that quickly he was angry. "What for?"

He didn't know what had made him ask it and so suddenly, but now he felt almost determined to finish what he started.

"It-it's just that...they've been gone for so long...and I really miss them and maybe since you don't like to talk about them, maybe I could got visit their grave or...or..talk to someone about them."

Harry stood up so violently and abruptly, Peter nearly fell over. "There'll be no need for any of that. In any case, I hope you get these stupid ideas out of your head before we go to Stark's event tomorrow. I won't have you embarassing me there."

He left, and just like that, the feeling Peter had had of being warm and loved, was gone.

Rosie dipped her wand into the solution and blew a huge bubble out of the window as they drove past a huddle of grumpy-looking me outside the hotel and the streetlights illuminated it, turning it into a swirl of colors. Soon, the whole car was pretty much filled with bubbles.

"Daddy,when will I get to see you again?"

"Well, after the party, I may be a little busy for awhile and it's your mom's time with you now anyway. So I'm not sure." David replied, taking a peak at her through his headview mirror. "Buy I'm sure you'll be able to get me some new drawings by then, right?"

"Yep." the girl replied with a nod. "And you'll finish me a painting right?"

"Of course. I might do an art show sometime this year, too if I get enough money from this advertising campaign." he was talking mostly to himself now. "I can do a lot of stuff now..." He'd been looking down, when he suddenly felt a cold feeling run down his neck, and he jerked the wheel of his car to the left, just as a truck came barreling straight towards them. It just missed them, and crashed into the building they'd just passed.

David, tightly gripping the steering wheel, breathing deeply in and out, glaned back at his daughter. "My God Rosie, are you okay?"

Rosie stared out the window at the scene, taking in the guy drunkenly staggering out of the car as some of the people who'd been standing in front of the hotel approached to help him. She nodded slowly.

"Um, let's not tell mommy about that one okay?"

She gave a small laugh.

a/n:4/19/10 ok, so I actually started this like a couple weeks after New Year's so hur hurm, sorry for the bigass wait. I'd written this story dedicated to my friend on here Lan, but this chapter in particular is dedicated to naruslilG for her just _incredible_ review and to _all_ my amazing reviewers for their support for this story. I'm actually really proud of the response I've gotten for this, and this time _**I'm really gonna try to update sooner**_. So that means, I have to start doing better in class so my computer doesn't get taken away. Oh, and thanks for all the suggestions talking about what's wrong with Peter. I don't necessairly know myself yet(ha! fooled ya!) but I'm thinking it has to do with a concussion or blunt trauma to his head and crap. Which could seriously affect his motor skills, judgement and stuff like that, which is why he's becoming especially dependent on Harry now. Also, I hope you can guess what Norman's voice means(not joking this time!) because, pretty soon, after this party thing Stark is having, that's when the superhero stuff is gonna start happening which is why it's really important that you guys bitch at me as much as possible to update sooner. Ok? And I've dropped hints here and there at David's powers emerging, though I don't know if I did it right. BTW, has anyone heard of Arctic Monkeys? Love them now. They're just...ugh so awesome. And I literally got into Warpaint like, yesterday, and I'm using one of their songs in an upcoming chapter. WOOT! And OMG, Immortal Technique's Middle Passage is coming out this year! Freakout! Anyway though, if you've noticed each chapter is sorta spaced between different weeks.

to chapter two of _Control_ if you didn't catch it.

Nehan Shinzui


	7. High Tension

His Gift by Nehan Shinzui

a/n: 5/1/11 Well, guys here I am. And let me just start off by saying that I believe I'm cursed. I really do. Very recently after I updated the last chapter-my fucking hard drive crashed. So I have not been able to save anything. I don't even know if I'm gonna be able to save this. I can't begin to tell you how infuriating and frustrating this is. Especially, I basically made a fucking vow to update this story or die. And my computer has made me feel like a lying bitch one too many times. Also, for my friend, the _Perry_ summary will be included after the author's note. I think I'll add a summary for each new story I have in the upcoming chapters. Shameless plug, right? Anyway doe, about this chapter. It's the long-awaited Stark party. This is where the superpowers David has really begin to manifest. Also, it's where the Harry-Peter thing comes to a head. Honestly, I don't know if Tony's gonna be a love interest. I just remembered he lived in Malibu, so that added another conflict I'mma have to bring up. Dammit. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter though, whenever you get it. It's prolly gonna take like, a week to write this, plus, I've got STAR friggin' testing. :( Or Cst's or whatever the fuck they are.

Chapter Seven: High Tension

As David stepped outside, into the pouring rain, it felts as though every nerve ending was set on a tense wire. The entire time he made his way to the car, he felt a cold trickle rolling down his back.

_It's dangerous, even this early at night._ He thought to himself. He really was no particular fan of the area he lived in. With one final shudder, he atrributed whatever it was to the fact that he was just dead nervous about this thing Stark was hosting. That's _it._

"Oh, so you're actually deciding to come are you?" MJ said with narrowed eyes, hands on her hips, glaring at her husband. He was adding the finishing touches to his suit and tie. Alcohol still tinged his breath from the latest binge he'd been on. Though his hair was scruffy and he looked unkempt, Flash was still able to pull off that rugged sex appeal that had attracted her in the first place.

"Yeah, babe. I figured I'd _have_ to stop by, just to save your sexy ass from those vultures." He gave a small giggle at his bluntness, as he circled his arms around her waist, kissing a trail around her lips and neck. Mary Jane blushed.

She was wearing another of the dresses she'd picked out at the boutique with Peter. It was a strapless black dress, with a split down the back that nearly reached her waist. It cinched in the middle.

"You're sure I don't look too..slutty?" the redhead asked a little uncertainly. She hadn't noticed how far the split was in the store...

"Nah," Flash said, his ocean-blue eyes glinting. He backed away a moment, contemplating her. He nodded as of in answer to some random, unasked question. He moved on to adjust his clothing leaving MJ a moment to think to herself.

Recently, she'd seriously begun to worry about Peter. The way he was acting...maybe she could convince Harry to get him some help, if she got him alone tonight...

Peter looked at himself intently, as he brushed the makeup over his wrists, making sure he covered every detail of the bruises on them. He felt sick. In all honesty, he couldn't see why-this whole routine was no different from any other time he went out. It just seemed that no matter how hard he tried to spread the solution across his wrists, it wouldn't stay.

What if Harry saw? He'd be so angry. Already, he was getting irritable having to wait for him. He'd called Peter several times already, each time with growing impatience.

_"Peter Benjamin fucking Parker, get down here _NOW! I'm getting tired of waiting for you to get your shit together." Harry yelled, as if on cue.

Peter flinched violently, spilling the makeup on the vanity. With trembling hands, he hurriedly pulled his suit's sleeves over his wrists hoping no one would see or bother to touch him in greeting. Bending over to clean the mess he made, he heard Harry begin stomping up the stairs.

"I'm coming, Harry, I'm coming!" he stuttered in a panic. In his haste, he knocked several items to the ground, stumbling over them, his limp becoming more pronounced due to his stress. As he was bending over to pick something up, he felt a hand enclose around his throat from behind.

Harry lifted him up from the nape of his neck, and bent it so he was facing him.

"And _what_ is taking you so long, Peter?"

For a second, the smaller man couldn't breathe or think or speak. He gazed up at the man, hands twitching, breathing heavy. Harry simply rolled his eyes and scoffed at him, beckoning him to follow.

Peter breathed a sigh of relief.

As David stepped out of his car into the rain, every nerve ending of his was on fire. Sweat beaded down his forehead his tension high. He gasped at the shock of it all, suddenly swooping down on him. His eyes darted around the buildings, and he felt drawn to an alley between the suite he was supposed to enter.

_What are you doing?_ he thought to himself.

But it all became clear as he saw he was walking in on a mugging. His tension lessened slightly. Then, as the realization hit him it went back up again.

_"What the hell are you doing?"_ David shouted at the mugger, a large burly man who was gripping a much smaller man, searching through his pockets.

"Hey,ginger why don't you stay out of this?" the man snarled.

David approached him in a rage, his hair getting soaked. The mugger pulled out a blade, but quicker than even he imagined, David had ducked low and punched him right in the stomach so hard, the man was knocked backwards and vomited slightly, blood, acid, and spit coming out of him.

The redhead looked at his fist, looked at the man, looked at the victim, then at his fist again with a dazed expression.

"What the hell...?"

"Thank you-thank you!" the mug victim gasped as his assailant laid on the ground a couple feet from them."How can I-"

"You better get out of here." David said shortly.

Mary Jane was feeling pretty uncomfortable by the time she finally found Harry and Pete's table. Flash was on his third champagne already. And they'd barely made it through the door! She'd gotten a couple of sly glances at her dress behind her back, and she was seriously questioning Flash's judgement. Everyone here was so high-class and fancy looking. She was sure their shoes alone were thousands of dollars! Each plate was very expensive, but Harry's company had paid for everything he'd assured her. As if _that_ didn't make her feel any more low-class.

"Ah, so she's arrived!" Harry greeted her warmly as she sat down. She gave a smile and reached over to hug both of them. Peter flinched when she did, and she wrinkled her nose a bit in confusion.

"Gee, I don't know why, but you always seem to pull through as far as these high-class parties go, Harry. I'd think you'd find more...professional seeming people to invite."

"What're you talking about? There're none better!" her friend brushed her off. She thought she saw him give Peter a _look_ but she pushed that thought to the side.

"So how've you been, Peter? Have you been working on any new developments in the lab? Or does Harry still have you on vacation?" she added with a knowing glance at the Osborn.

Peter stared at her dress for a moment as if he didn't know what to do; he gave a quick glance at Harry who was staring intensely at his glass of champagne and who was beginning to eye the drunken Flash with curiosity.

"Um, I-I'm still on vacation. B-but we were making some new developments in the Chemistry department. It's...deadly stuff." He looked horrified at the prospect.

"Oi, Puny Parker!" Flash suddenly shouted, like he hadn't noticed who he was sitting with until now. "You haven't changed a bit, you friggin' wimp."

The boy flinched violently again. He forced a weak smile. "I can say the same...for you, Flash."

"You invent something that'll blow all those bastards to hell, yet?" the jock asked, not specifying who the bastards were supposed to be.

"Babe..." MJ said with a hint of warning.

"You were supposed to be the smartest kid in highschool. Fucking nerd.." Flash chuckled. "You making major bank, now, right? So it's all good." He snatched another drink from one of the waitresses passing by. "Can't you make something that'll make you instantly ripped? God knows _you _need it."

"My father was working on a non-steroid body-enhancer before he died." Harry announced abruptly. "It was supposed to make you incredibly strong over a very short period of time. But it had crippling mental side-affects." Harry had a far-off look in his eyes."Aggression, hallucinaton, delirium. It was one of the things that may have contributed to his..."

"Ohh, Harry I'm so sorry. You never told me about any of that." MJ said, shocked. She shot her husband a dirty look, that he missed.

Peter eyed his lover sadly. "I'm sorry. Harry, why didn't you tell me?"

Harry gave him a cold glare. "Since when did I have to tell you shit?"

The orphan lowered his eyes.

MJ gasped, shocked. "Harry, he just wants to help."

"Stay out of this, girl."

MJ's temper flared. "The hell is the _matter_ with you?"

Harry gave pause and looked up at her as if he'd never really seen her before. There was an awkward silence. Then he gave a tired laugh.

"I'm sorry, MJ. It's just even..._thinking _about it-"

The redhead's gaze softened. "It's okay, I understand. But I _do_ think you should open up more. Maybe it'll help you cope with the stress." She laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Maybe."

She noticed he didn't apologize to Peter though. She let it go.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************8*

Stark looked dapper in his expensive suit, hair suave and airing off that smug confidence. He gave some sort of speech for a moment, but Peter barely noticed as his head was lowered over his plate determinedly. He'd done so much wrong already. Speaking out of turn, questioning Harry, getting MJ upset at his host, almost ruining the night with his mouth. He'd thought-

"And where is Harry?" Stark's voice boomed over the crowd, mischevious. "Osborn has been my staunchest competition on the East side. Where is he?"

Harry rose gracefully as the spotlight focused on him. "I'd thougt I'd check what I was up against," he said with a smirk. The crowd gave a laugh.

"And I'd hope you're impressed." Stark said with a slight smile.

"Eh," Harry replied with a shrug. "It's alright."

The party engaged in appreciative laughter once again and Peter looked up at Harry in admiration.

After the party settled down and everyone was beginning to mingle, Tony made his way over to their table and Harry rose to shake his hand. "Great to see you in town, Tony." he said warmly. He gestured to his guests."This is my close friend Mary Jane Thompson(marriage name change!) and her husband Flash." MJ offered her hand, and Tony shook it, looking as if he wanted to kiss it, but gave a wary glance at her intoxicated husband. "Please sit, if you're going to."

Tony obliged and then gave a look at Peter, who blushed and ducked his head shyly. "Ah, and you haven't told me about your other friend, Harry."

Harry frowned slightly as if he didn't know what he was talking about. "_Oh_." he said. "This is just Peter...Parker. He's one of the top researchers for the project. And a very _special_ friend." His tone dripped with suggestion. Peter became incredibly flustered at this, and stared even harder at his lap than before if that was possible. He was sure he was about as red as the wine. Flash snorted and MJ gave a small frown in Harry's direction but refrained from comment.

"I'd think you'd remember to introduce someone like that." Stark replied with an intrigued look at the topic of conversation. He didn't indicate whether he meant his job or their _special_ friendship. Peter was sure Harry was doing this specifically to embarass him.

"Well go on then, Pete. _Introduce_ yourself." Harry told him nudging him slightly.

Parker looked up at him with uncertaintly, before turning and looking at Stark fully for the first time. He was almost frightened by the intensity of his stare. "P-Peter Parker, sir." he said weakly, proffering his hand. Stark shook it firmly.

"Tony Stark. I hear you're responsible for outcompeting us a couple months back."

"N-not really, sir. I think it was more a matter of luck for the most part. You're...product just wasn't...er..popular at the moment."

"Ah, but who could've predicted such a sudden downturn! Fortunately, my people were able to turn it around in time." He leaned back in his seat comfortably. "But I think our companies are in a bit of a stalemate with each other, for now." He looked at Harry. "Unless," his voice lowered conspiratorially. "One of us comes up with something new."

"Oh, I'm sure _Iron Man_ can keep the people's attention. All you need is a new supervillian." Harry replied with a slightly bitter undertone he was able to mask quickly with a sardonic smile. His leg brushed against Peter's briefly, who noticed he was clutching his head in what appeared to be mild pain.

Peter's face pinched in concern.

"You give me too much credit, Osborn." Stark smirks. "If it wasn't for Pepper, I don't know what I'd do."

"How is Ms. Potts, by the way?" Harry asks and they continue getting acquainted for awhile.

Peter excused himself with consent from Harry to get another drink to calm his nerves.

David stumbled his way through the crowd, fixing his ruffled suit as well as possible as he was already late and didn't fancy embarassing himself further. He hid his bruised fists inside his pockets as well as possible. He craned his neck, looking for a familiar face, but of course he hadn't really invited anyone. Giving an agitated sigh, he walked over to a waitress holding a platter of champagne and gratefully took a glass from her.

Oh, and would you look at that!

"Funny, how we keep bumping into each other. _Very _small world isn't it?"

Peter turned his usual shade of beet-red as he looked nervously around, never really meeting his eyes. "I guess so." he mumbled quietly, adjusting his glasses.

David beamed. "So where's Harry?"

The brunette toyed with his cuff links, pulling them over his wrists. He brought the glass with trembling hands to his lips, downing it in one gulp.

Funny, he didn't really seem like the drinking type.

"We were talking with your boss a few...minutes ago." he replies finally. "I think they should still be over there." Peter moves abruptly towards the direction of their table and David meekly follows. If he's completely honest with himself, he'd been hoping he and Peter could take this oppurtunity to mingle at this party. Alone. But he's fooling himself of course. It's getting pretty clear that Peter's entirely committed. But he can't help finding the boy's shyness just so..._adorable._

"Where did Harry go?" MJ looks up, snapped out of her daze. She zeroes in on Peter's friend. He's...cute.

She gets focused again, as she notices Pete's desperate look. "Oh, he and the boys went to the bar over there." She gestures vaguely to the left and Parker follows her finger as if it has magic pixies growing out of it. "I actually was planning on going over there to speak with him. But it can wait. I'm bored out of my mind. How about you introduce me to your friend?" she added raising a brow.

"David Michael." the redhead said immediately, proffering his hand.

"Mary Jane Thompson." MJ took it delicately, doing more than a little flirting.

Peter drifted away from them, heading in the direction MJ had indicated. He couldn't let Harry think he was trying to hook up with anyone... He was halfway over there, his lover and his competitor within his sights, when he felt a hand om his shoulder, pulling him towards him. He shook violently, and crashed into a waitress holding a platter of the champagne that seemed to be everywhere, sending both her and himself flying. There was a moment when he thought surely he wa going to fall down, when suddenly he was laying back in David's arms almost bridal style, looking into the man's eyes as he successfully managed to not only catch him, but the platter as well with the drinks on them.

It was hard to describe what he felt then, staring into the man's eyes as he smiled and looked down at him. He settled on adoration, as a warm feeling spread throughout his body. They looked at each other for a moment like that.

Everyone was staring at them now.

"Oh, um, " David cleared his throat and set Peter down properly on his feet. (They both silently missed the contact.) "You alright?"

Peter nodded.

Then reality comes crashing down around him. He flees towards the bathrooms and David, bewildered follows him.

Mary Jane spots Harry just as he is storming past a couple of disgruntled guests. She rushed towards him as quickly as she could, heels clicking loudly against the expensive wood floors.

"Harry, wait a second!" she calls and she could've sworn the man snarled as he turned to face her. To her utter surprise he appeared to be absolutely seething.

"What is it, MJ?" he snaps with such force it's almost shocking. She hesitates for a moment, but presses on. "Have you seen where Peter went?" she asks her voice trembling slightly.

"Oh, I've seen where he went..." he starts again, but MJ holds him back. "Harry, please wait a second. I need to speak with you for a second."

Harry glares at her, but manages to calm down just enough, struggling to maintain his composure. "Ok. Fine. What is it?"

Another moment of hesitation, and then MJ plunges in. "It's about Peter."

Harry gives her a searching look.

"Harry, I really, really think he needs help. Haven't you noticed how sick he's gotten? He's always so introverted and scared, I think he needs some help-"

Harry's voice is dangerously low, as his composure turns into a hard glare. "I've told you," he says his face leaning in menaingly close to hers, "The only one Peter needs is _me."_

MJ flinches, but led by a more righteous indignation, presses on. "You can't be serious. No one's trying to say you two don't need each other, but he _needs_ someone to help him-"

"How dare you!" Harry interrupts her again, his voice suddenly loud. He lowers it to whisper furiously to her. "You think I don't know what you're saying? How about you just focus on that drunk bastard of yours and stay out of other people's relationships, huh?"

"Wha-Harry, _wait!_" she calls after him, but he has already stormed off.

Peter splashes water on his face, glasses set to the side as he holds the sink with trembling white hands. He sucks in a dreading breath as the door opens, but as it turns out, it's only David. He can't decide whether to be more or less scared.

"Peter, are you okay?" the man asks, and he is torn between a nod and a shake of the head, before he loses his self-control. Tears begin cascading down his face and a sob tears itself out of his throat.

His knees shake. "I-I.." he gives a choked sound in the back of his throat and David, with an expression suddenly softened by the light, takes him into his arms.

"It's okay. It's okay." he tells him softly, and for a moment Peter believes him, melting into his chest, his breathing becoming slower until he calms down.

"Why do you keep finding me?" Peter said quietly. He is so confused. It had been to e for himself, but David tilts his head back to look him in the eyes.

He doesn't comment on what he said, merely locks his eyes with his for a moment.

"Your eyes are really beautiful without the glasses." he tells him softly.

He leans in and kisses him and the contact shocks Peter. His lips are soft and gentle, unlike Harry's, who had only ever been rough and cold with him. This warmth surprises him, and he leans deeper into the kiss, surprising himself. David's arms wrap tighter around him and he feels himself being pressed into the sink, the edge digging into his back.

This seems to snap him back to sanity.

"Harry.." he murmurs in horror. His breathing hitches in his throat and his body begins to shake slightly. "If he were to know..."

David gives him a look of...frustration? sadness? before backing off saying an apology.

Peter snatches his glasses off the counter and begins to rush out into the lobby.

"_Wait._" David calls, grabbing his wrist desperately. He takes a paper towel from the rack and grabs a pen from his pocket. He hurriedly scrawls something on it. "If..if you ever need someone to talk to..just.." his hand flops from Peter's wrist.

The brunette ducks his way out of the bathroom without a word, his face a mask of fear.

He hesitates a moment as he steps into the lobby and turns back.

"I'm sorry." he says. "May..maybe we can see each other again."

He slips the paper into his pocket.

When Peter steps into the ballroom again, his arm is nearly twisted out if its socket as Harry snatches him from behind, appearing as if from thin air. He leans in close and whispers in his ear.

"You are _fucked_, Parker."

The shorter bows his head in acknowledgement. "I'm sorry. I just needed-"

"Don't speak. We're leaving."

Still holding him by the arm, Harry stormed a path through all the guests, Peter following him like a lost child.

_If he were to ever know..._ Peter thinks in dread about what happened between him and the redheaded man.

MJ comes out of the crowd, and grabs him by the hand. "Pete, where've you bee-"

"_Let go of him, Mary Jane!_" Harry snarls and he snaps Peter closer to him, his hand torn from her hand. Peter doesn't even have time to give her an apologetic look.

As MJ watches the two men walk away from her, the crowd eyeing them in fascination, she brings her hand to her face, staring at the thick make-up there in what can only be described as complete and utter bewilderment.

As Harry sits apart from him, the engine roaring to life and his rage emanating silently from him in hot, steaming waves, Peter closes his eyes.

_Your eyes are beautiful without the glasses._

A compliment. A single compliment and he'd-

As Harry sits, apart from him, anticipating whatever he plans on doing to him, the weight in Peter's pocket feels like a noose wrapping ever tighter around his neck.

...

a/n: 7/11/11

Well, sorry that I lied last chapter. I also have to take the time to say that I may be taking a small break from this fandom due to severe computer issues and my growing interest in another fandom, which is _X-men: First Class._ I will be posting new stories for tht fandom, but I want you to know, that I am not giving up on this story and my break probably won't be as long this time. So um, yeah. A billion apologies for the wait and please, please, review.

Nehan Shinzui34


	8. Aftermath

His Gift by Nehan Shinzui

a/n: 7/15/11 You guys. Harry Fucking Potter came out today! I-I have no idea what to do with myself..I..I mean I just cannot _even..._Ok. *breathes* let me stop before I drive myself into an incoherent mess, before I can even write the damn chapter. lol

Chapter Eight: Aftermath

He is so stupid. So fucking _stupid_. What in the hell had he been thinking? He'd crossed a line at that party. But Peter was just so...so...he couldn't explain. Not that it mattered now. How could he possibly face him again? He'd practically assaulted the boy in the bloody _bathroom_ of all places. And then, he'd actually given his number to him. As if he'd ever call after that fiasco. David shakes his head and downs his glass of whiskey.

The rest of the party, he'd been in an utter daze, distracted, stumbling through the festivtites, his mind occupied by the feel of Peter's lips, Peter's softness.

He'd blown it.

But Peter had kissed him back. If only for a moment.

* * *

Glaring at his fist, he tried punching the wall again, when he was alone. Curiosity had gotten the best of him. He rarely got into fights, and he wasn't some meathead at the gym who constantly had to work out._So just what in the hell had happened back there in the alley?_

Flesh connected with the wall, and he saw that there was the faintest dent in it. He was almost certain now, that if he had applied more pressure to it, the whole wall would've come down. Clenching his hands together, he fell backwards when a shot of something sticky and white and fluid shot out of his wrist.

* * *

Mary Jane slid her fingers together, her forehead touching the cool glass of her vanity. Something was going on here. And she couldn't believe she had been so slow to see it.

When she grabbed Peter's hand, a fine sheet of light brown make-up, like the one she used fir costume sometimes, had spotted her fingers. And for a second she had seen what looked like a grey discoloration on his skin. Like a bruise. She buried her face in her hands. She prayed to God that what she was thinking was wrong. It couldn't be possible, but the way Pete behaved...

Sighing, MJ thought back to their high school years.

* * *

_She was waiting nervously, curious about what Harry had thought was so urgent to tell her. MJ was alone in the room, and that only added to her anxiety. She'd always hated being by herself-and what would garner them having to be completely alone anyway?_

_Finally, she sees the door to the empty classroom open and Harry walks in, his face somber. She wasted no time._

_"Is it something bad?" she queried instantly. _

_Harry shrugged, draping his coat over a chair. "Depends on what you classify as bad."_

_She crossed her arms, waiting._

_"Peter and I are seeing each other."_

_MJ felt her mouth drop._

_"You're-"_

_"Yes." Harry cut her off. "Is that going to be a problem?"_

_The redhead shook her head automatically. "No, no of course not!" she replied hastily. "It's just-well-how long?"_

_"About six months now."_

_"Six _months_?" her mouth was agape once more. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_Harry gave a sigh, his eyes drifting upwards towards the ceiling. "Peter is nervous about coming out." he answered simply._

_MJ felt a little crushed that Peter hadn't even felt ready to tell his own friend, but she supposed since he and Harry had known each other longer..._

_"I love him." Harry interrupted her thoughts. "I've never felt this way about anybody else."_

_"When did you find out?" she asked him._

_"Who knows? I think I might've always felt this way, really. One day...after gym...I just...said it." he gave a small shrug. "I told him I could never think of being with anyone else. That he was the only one for me. That we had to be together."_

_"Wow." MJ breathed. The girly part of her was coming out now-she loved a good romance story. "And Peter just accepted it like that?"_

_"He makes me so happy, MJ." the brunette said instead of answering her. He stood up as if to emphasize his point, strolling towards the window to see the sunlight streaming through the glass, the PE field in full view._

_"And what did Peter say? Was he happy too?" the redhead smiled, imagining her friend getting swept off his feet with balloons and fireworks in the background._

_"I love him so much, MJ." he repeated, staring out the window._

* * *

_Peter looked up at her with tear-stained eyes as Harry told her the news._

_"Oh my god, Pete." she breathed. "I'm so sorry." she reached a consoling hand out to touch him, her fingers gracing his shoulder, before Harry cut in. _

_"We're doing the best we can."_

_"If there is anything I can do-_anything _-"_

_Peter opened his mouth, as if in response, but quickly shut it with a look at Harry._

_"We're getting everything figured out, MJ. There's no need for _you_ to worry about any of it." The sharp emphasis he put on "you" wasn't noticed much at the time, and neither was the slight force with which he delivered it._

* * *

_She got the news that Peter had a nervous breakdown a couple weeks after it was supposed to have happened, and not really in the way she would've preferred to. It had been her fifth night out with Harry and it had been a rather peaceful evening when she suddenly felt the urge to bring the question up._

_"I haven't seen Pete in awhile, Harry." she'd said with a slight smirk in his direction as she took a long sip from her Long Island Ice Tea. "You been hiding him away somewhere, Harry?"_

_Harry gave her a long, hard look before responding. "He's had a small breakdown. I've been keeping him in the house, for awhile."_

_The offhanded way he told her left her feeling more than a bit thrown._

* * *

_The next time she saw him, he looked impossibly ill, leaning into Harry in a completely submissive way, his eyes downcast as Harry held him._

"I love him so much, MJ."

* * *

When he touched the wall, his hands stuck to it. This seemed to be yet another strange feature he had developed during the past few days and David found himself once again amazed at what was happening to him. He thought back to when he first got bitten-perhaps this was the cause.

"But a mutated insect, really?" It was inconceievable. Unthinkable. Impossible. Frivolous, really. But it was happening. Looking up at the wall, he idly wondered, just how long his hands would stick.

* * *

Peter closed his eyes. Harry hadn't punished him yet. He had merely for the moment been giving him the cold shoulder, had treated him with a cold indifference, had treated him as if he weren't there.

Peter dreaded when Harry would be done plotting. Every moment was spent poised as if on a very delicate tightrope, sweat pouring down his body. When they had gotten home, he'd gone into the bathroom and vomited immediatley, then waited crouched in the corner, anticipating the sound of Harry's footsteps, his entire body tense. But Harry had not come. Harry had still not come.

And in some twisted way, Peter was realizing that he missed his lover's touch. Missed his attention. He had to try and make it up to him somehow. Leaning against the cool glass of the bathroom mirror, Peter let out a agonized moan of frustration. What was wrong with him? Why did everything have to be like this? How could he yearn for someone who hurt him so much. He looked at his tear-swollen face in the mirror. Perhaps, like Harry had told him for so long, all this really was his fault. If only he would do as he said, if only he wouldn't act out so much-he should be grateful that someone looked at him that way. Maybe this was how people showed-

But that other one...he hadn't tried to do anything that would hurt him. He had given him soft words, had said that he cared about him. Had looked at him and smiled. Peter trembled looking at his number, wondering when he would have to use it.

* * *

Harry was drunk again. It wasn't such an odd occurance by now, but this time, no matter how much he gulped down, he couldn't get the voices out of his head. He'd had Peter working in the office tonight, and he should've been readying himself to go and get him. But the thought of seeing his face, filled his chest with anger and betrayal. He didn't know how he was supposed to deal with this. Peter had crossed too many lines that night, had let that other man _touch_ him, had been in that room _alone_ with him. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he brought the bottle to his lips once more. Hadn't he done everything in his power to show him that he loved him? Given him everything, provided him with this beautiful home and-and-maybe it wasn't enough. Maybe that would never make up for what-what he'd done to him. And the image of Peter laying hurt and broked flashed before his eyes.

But he'd only been doing that because he loved him. If he didn't then someone else who _didn't _love him would do it. And then that person would really hurt his Peter.

_"Indecision...it was always one of your bigger problems, Harold." _His father's voice echoes in his ears and he reflexively ignores it. However, the man's next words jar him from his seat.

"_You know he's never loved you, Harry."_

His words come out like sharp glass, his teeth grit against the pain of such an accusation.

"Why can't you just leave me _alone?_ Why do you still _bother me!"_ His last words come out in a shout, slamming the bottle into the tabletop, glaring at nothing. This living room, this had been where hisfather had sat and thought for so long and where he slept, delirious sometimes. Om the wall just opposite of him there was a mirror hanging up. Harry turned started to turn away from it, not wanting to see his wasted and intoxicated face when he was suddenly frozen in terror at what he saw.

Surely, he couldn't have drunk that much tonight. Surely not.

His father's face glared at him from the mirror.

_"You can't run from me Harold."_

Harry shook his head violently. "No, no you're not supposed to be here."

_"You will pay for what you did to me. You will find out what you are."_

"Get the hell away from me!" Harry screamed, his voice warped into an animalistic howl, he threw the wine bottle at the mirror shattering it. To his surprise, however, where he expected to see more wall, he only saw a blackness, as if there was a hole...

Approaching it, definitely intrigued now, he brushed aside some of the glass and saw that it was in fact an entryway into something.

"What the hell..." he murmured, stepping inside. It appeared to be a dimly lit hallyway. Harry hesitated a moment in slight fear of what he might find.

_"You will find out what you are."_

Harry swallowed, walking down the hallway to find himself in a circular room. Feeling against the wall until he finds a switch, he flicks it on and he sees that he is in fact in a miniature version of his father's-_his_-laboratory. All around him there are round tube like cellls and machines everywhere. There is also what looks like a giant green hovercraft behind plate glass.

Harry approaches the center of the room in wonder. This must be the remnants of his father's final project.

On a pedestal in the center of the room, there lies an acid green mask.

* * *

a/n: So, this is pretty much update week! I have no idea how I started this chapter in July and I'm just now updating near Thanksgiving damn near. I sincerly apologize for that. I hope you guys like how things are going. I hope this doesn;t seem rushed either...

Things should happen pretty quickly after this. Please review and concrit is always much needed and loved. :)


End file.
